Backhaul refers to transmitting data from a base station to a core network device. Wireless backhaul can be construed as a process of transmitting data from a wireless access point to a base station or an evolved NodeB, and then transmitting, by the base station or the evolved NodeB, the data to a network device that is directly connected to the base station or the evolved NodeB.
A wireless mesh network needs to be constructed to implement wireless backhaul in the prior art, and a mesh network is a “multi-hop” network. A mesh network includes: a mesh wireless access point (MAP), a mesh portal point (MPP), and a mesh point (MP). The MPP and an access controller (AC) are connected in a wired manner, the MAP provides an access service to a client, and the MP is connected to the MPP and the MAP in a wireless manner. In an existing mesh network, to implement wireless backhaul, multiple MPs and MPPs need to be deployed in the network to construct the mesh network specifically for wireless backhaul.